Shut up!
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Aunque Erwin alegaba que estar entre tanto jabón ya le había lavado el cerebro Rivaille podría apostar su puesto a que Hanji lo provocaba aposta. Él dijo, básicamente, que aquello era un modo de hacerla callar, ¿pero cómo no querer hablar frente a él de ahora en adelante? —LeviHan; para Misari.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hajime Isayama, asesino en potencia.

**Nota: **esto va para Misari, a quien aprecio lo suficiente como para escribir una pareja que no shippeo. ¡Te regalo todos los LeviHan que quieras, nena! :'D

**Nota2: **todo transcurre en un "momento feliz" antes de conocer a Eren y otros. Iba a ser más fluff pero… solo me salen cosas trágicas con esta serie XD perdón.

* * *

**SHUT UP!**

Para Rivaille sus primeros años en las tropas de exploración, si bien no fueron perfectos, los consideraba bastante aceptables. Siendo la mano derecha de Erwin se podía estar al tanto de los movimientos del gobierno, y se le facilitaba su trabajo al momento de protegerlo, a él y sus nuevos subordinados: Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Eld.

Era querido hasta cierto punto, por los de menor cargo y podía desquitar sus frustraciones limpiando las manchas que encontrara por ahí en sus ratos libres. No había nada malo excepto, claro está, tener que luchar por su supervivencia día a día.

Luego llegó ella. Y ahí fue cuando los problemas comenzaron. Porque estaba loca, sencillamente _loca_. Siempre emocionada por ver titanes, descubrir más sobre ellos, y juguetear en su laboratorio. Siempre sonriendo, incluso entre tanta muerte y miedo. Siempre fuerte, porque sí, ella era fuerte, más de lo que creía o sabía —claro que Rivaille nunca se lo diría en voz alta, al menos no sobrio—, y, en palabras de los otros soldados —no es que él compartiera su opinión al respecto— bastante guapa. Pero él no se fijaba en eso.

El problema no radicaba en quien era, sino en lo que hacía y decía. No solía ser grosera, pero si la interrumpías a mitad de sus charlas eternas sobre "si los titanes esto, los titanes aquello" podía lanzarte el café hirviendo a la cara, para después regañarte brevemente y proseguir, importándole un comino que pudieses traer una quemadura de tercer grado y seas el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. De nuevo, no es como si le hubiese pasado eso, no, claro que no… aunque solía considerar lo tentador que era lanzarle de vuelta el puto café.

También era sonámbula, más de una vez tuvo que sacarla de su cuarto a expensa de las risas mal disimuladas de parte del Smith, con sus mejillas haciéndole competencia al rojo cuando los demás llegaban a malinterpretar sus acciones. En realidad, Rivaille podría apostar su puesto a que Hanji lo _provocaba_ aposta.

Porque si, le encantaba hacer bromas de todo tipo. Incluso en los novatos —y ella no era uno, pues llevaba trabajando para el Rey desde niña, como casi todos— era un comportamiento inusual verse tan relajado. Con lo que no contaba el mundo, es que Hanji Zoe era todo menos una persona _normal_.

Hechos como ese solo se lo confirmaban a Rivaille de más.

Cómo que solo a ella se le ocurría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños en medio de una misión, fuera de los muros y con una torta embarrada de glaseado, horneada en quién-sabe-dónde.

Se veía demasiado sospechosa, juraría que la vio moverse hace un segundo. Aunque Erwin alegaba que estar entre tanto jabón ya le había lavado el cerebro una mirada asesina fue suficiente para que callara, aun sonriéndole de manera provocativa. Pues él, más que nadie, sabía lo mucho que le exasperaba la compañía de Hanji.

Fingiendo no notarlo, Rivaille se apartó del montoncito que se había juntado alrededor de la fogata.

Si ellos querían comer un pastel que seguramente fue envenenado bien, no los detendría. Pero él bajo ningún concepto cantaría un "Feliz cumpleaños" a si mismo desafinadamente. Si quisiese pasar vergüenza simplemente podría usar sancos y de paso, deshacerse de las burlas respecto a su estatura. Lamentablemente Hanji no compartía sus pensamientos.

De un minuto a otro lo alcanzó, traía consigo la torta y sonreía tan feliz como siempre.

Importándole poco o nada su opinión lo arrastró de vuelta, y le puso uno de esos horribles gorros puntiagudos. Rivaille pensó cuántas posibilidades tenía de escapar exitosamente con su equipo de maniobras y pasar la noche en un árbol, entre las higiénicas ardillas, cuando Hanji canturreó: _"Feliz cumpleaños Sargento, eres un año más viejo~"_

Con la mala entonación de sus compañeros, que claramente gozaban con aquello, su vergüenza se acrecentó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, intentando contenerse para no realizar ninguna estupidez, como empujar _casualmente_ a Hanji para que cayese dentro del fuego.

No es que fuese un homicida reprimido, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Decidió que todo eso era infantil, y estúpido. Erwin siempre le daba algún regalo por esas fechas, quizás solo exageraba, quizás Hanji actuó con buenas intenciones. Quizás…

— ¡Y ahora pide un deseo, querido _Raviolli_~! —Su ceño fruncido se acentuó, e ignorando lo mucho que Erwin gozaba de sus desgracias se concentró en lo que iba a pedir, consciente de que no creía en esas cosas desde niño. No, que él recordara en casa nunca le hicieron fiestas o regalos—. Oh, pero no que seas más alto, claramente eso es imposible.

— Cierra la boca Hanji —gruñó él y sopló las veintisiete velas, acompañado de aplausos y porras de parte de sus subordinados. Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más Hanji comenzó a cortar el pastel y uno a uno fue entregándoles un pedazo. Rivaille fue el último en recibirlo, notando que era obviamente más grande que el resto.

Quiso preguntar al respecto, pero Hanji empezó con su parloteo incesante, contando cómo se enteró de la fecha en que cumplía, cuantos años tenía ya, y otras cosas respecto a su persona. Alegando que era importante estar al tanto de sus amigos y camaradas.

En otro tiempo, la hubiese calificado como acosadora en potencia. Ahora solo quería dormir y terminar el dichoso postre, que no llevaba veneno, después de todo.

— Hanji.

— ¡Luego tuve que preguntarle a Mike, pero se la pasó oliendo mi cabello porque había decidido usar un nuevo champú y le disgustaba su fragancia, entonces tuve que cambiarlo para que accediera a responderme si te gusta el chocolate o no y…!

— Hanji.

— ¡Creo que la pastelera es muy buena con su trabajo!, me cobró más barato el pastel al enterarse que era para ti, entre nos creo que le gusta Erwin y quiere quedar bien contigo por ser como tan cercanos, aunque yo pienso que…

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, contendiendo el tic que amenazaba con salir ante cada palabra pronunciada por ella. ¿Por qué Higia le hacía esto, por qué? Era un súbdito devoto.

Tal vez era su madre castigándolo desde el más allá por no tomar leche de niño.

Seguro que se trataba de eso.

— ¡Hanji! —Alzó la voz irritado, ella lo miró y durante un efímero instante, hubo silencio entre ambos. Hanji abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Qué diablos… ¡Rivaille la estaba _besando_!

Al separarse, dijo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió:

— Ah… ¿cuál fue tu deseo?

— Algo que sirva para callarte —respondió— y ha funcionado, ahora, a dormir —y se arropó con una de las mantas, que previamente había higienizado. Ella, por su parte, tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Se sonrojó al percatarse que todo fue real, que no lo soñó y no pudo evitar sonreír como verdadera estúpida de camino a su respectivo lugar para descansar, dejando con la curiosidad a Erwin al no responderle porque daba círculos a un árbol entre risas.

Rivaille dijo, básicamente, que aquello era un modo de hacerla callar, ¿pero cómo no querer hablar frente a él de ahora en adelante?

Que Dios la perdonase, porque se había enamorado de un _No-Titán_.

— Ah, qué bello es el amor de los jóvenes…

— Cállate, Erwin.

* * *

**#End**


End file.
